Saint valentin
by Zo-chan
Summary: Une saint Valentin pour sanji et Zoro ...


Voilà mon premier yaoi Zoro/Sanji. Comme je les adores tous les deux et que je trouve qu'ils vont super bien ensemble, j'ai voulu tester.

Par contre âme sensible s'abstenir. Bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

--------------------------

**Saint Valentin**

Dans la soirée du 13 février

Sanji, comme à l'accoutumé était dans sa cuisine, il préparait le dîner pour l'équipage. Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose le tracassait, cela se remarquait sur son visage.

" Demain c'est la Saint Valentin." Se dit-il pour lui-même. " Il faut que je trouve des cadeaux pour Nami-san et Robin-chan." Puis il se mit à réfléchir plus attivement. _Mais le plus important c'est lui._

Cela faisait quelques temps que Sanji ne cessait de penser à Zoro, et cela s'intensifiait de jour en jour. Il n'était pas décider à en parler à l'escrimeur, de peur d'être rejeté. Mais comme demain c'était la Saint Valentin, la journée des amoureux, alors il lui dirait tout. Puis il essaya de se concentrer sur le dîner qu'il était en train de préparer. Il serait dommage de le rater, surtout pour un cuisinier de première classe !

…

De son côté, Zoro était en train de s'entraîner sur le pont, lorsque soudain Nami l'appela.

" Eh, Zoro? tu peux venir ? Il faut qu'on parle."

Elle avait réuni tous les membres de l'équipage. Puis elle prit la parole, pour expliquer la cause de ce rassemblement si soudain.

" D'après la stabilité du climat nous approchons d'une île, et je suppose que tout le monde sait que demain c'est la Saint Valentin. J'ai donc décidé de vous laisser un peu d'argent chacun. Bien sûr vous me rembourserez le triple." (Les yeux de Nami furent remplacés par le symbole des Berrys.) " Nous y resterons quelques jours, le temps que le logpose se recharge. Des questions ? Oui, Robin."

" C'est juste pour dire que je connais l'île ou nous nous dirigeons, c'est Love Town, la ville de l'amour. Et il faut à peu près trois jours pour que le logpose indique la prochaine île. C'est tout."

" Ok, donc on repartira le quinze ou le seize, on verra bien. De toute façon on se donne rendez-vous au Vogue Merry le quinze."

Après ce petit discours tout le monde reçut sa petite bourse, puis Nami repartit dans sa cabine.

Zoro reprit son entraînement, il se demandait à quoi allait lui servir l'argent que Nami venait de lui prêter. " Et dire qu'il faut lui rendre le triple après, elle exagère ! " Grogna t-il pour lui-même. Soudain il repensa au fait que demain, c'était la Saint Valentin, et il plongea dans ses pensées.

_Demain… La Saint Valentin… Mais à qui pourrais-je offrir un cadeau ? A la personne que j'aime, normalement. Mais qui est ce que j'aime ?_

Puis le visage de Sanji apparut dans son esprit.

"Mais pourquoi je pense à lui moi !"

_Non ! C'est impossible… Et si ça l'était… Non je suis fou… Mais, depuis quelques temps je ne fais que penser à lui… _

Cela faisait pas mal de temps que Zoro ne faisait que penser à Sanji, nuit et jour. Il lui était même arriver à penser " J'aimerai bien être à la place de Nami." (Note de l'auteur: désolé, je sait Zoro est tombé bien bas !) Mais quand il voyait le cuistot, avec son petit tablier, sa peau si claire et… Zoro devint rouge comme une pivoine. Il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

" C'est pas possible, aurais-je des sentiments pour… lui ? C'est peut être vrai, quand j'y repense, j'ai le cœur qui bas plus vite que d'habitude quand j'ai le malheur de croiser son regard bleu, profond comme l'océan." Il secoua la tête une fois de plus. " En plus je ne peux en parler à personne, je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est la première fois que je ressens un tel sentiment qui plus est pour un homme. Comme demain c'est un jour spécial, je lui offrirai quelque chose et lui avouerai ce que je ressens, même si ce n'est pas réciproque."

Après sa longue méditation sur ses sentiments, l'heure du repas arriva. Sanji avait préparé la table et avait appelé tout le monde pour manger. Luffy commença en premier à se servir. Puis tout le monde mangea sauf Sanji et Zoro, ils étaient dans la lune. Chacun d'entre eux pensaient à la journée de demain. Sanji et Zoro étaient assit l'un en face de l'autre. Ils levèrent la tête et chacun croisa le regard de l'autre, puis ils rabaissèrent la tête aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, pour cacher une rougeur qui leur montait aux joues. Les autres membres de l'équipage n'avaient rien remarqué, ils étaient trop occupés à manger avant que Luffy ne leur mange leurs parts. La fin du repas se passa sans que les deux hommes ne relèvent la tête de leur assiette, gêné. Puis, Sanji se leva pour débarrasser la table et tout les autres retournèrent à leurs activités.

Une fois dans sa cuisine Sanji souffla.

" J'ai eu chaud, j'ai cru que tout le monde m'avait vu."

Puis il se mit à faire la vaisselle, mais il fut interrompu par Luffy qui criait.

" Une île ! Allez Merry, plus vite ! "

Tout le monde stoppa ses activités pour se préparer à jeter l'ancre. La ville que l'on pouvait apercevoir était décorée aux couleurs de l'amour. Une fois amarrée, tous partirent dans la ville.

Zoro partit à la recherche d'un magasin de cuisine. Il se rappelait que Sanji voulait de nouveaux couteaux, mais il fut obliger de demander son cheminà plusieurs personnes. Après un tel acharnement pour trouver une boutique, Zoro fut soulagé de ne pas y croiser Sanji. La vendeuse lui demanda ce qu'il cherchait.

" C'est un cadeau pour la Saint Valentin, c'est un… une cuisinière. Mais, je ne sait pas si il… elle m'aime."

" Donc vous voulez lui offrir des ustensiles de cuisines. Monsieur, il serait préférable de profiter de ce jour pour déclarer votre flamme à cette demoiselle."

" Ah ! Je vois, se serais mieux si je lui offrais des fleurs par exemple."

" Tout à fait. Des fleurs seraient préférables."

" Merci, au revoir."

" Bonne journée monsieur."

Après être sorti de la boutique, Zoro se mit à parler tout seul dans la rue.

" Je suis vraiment pas doué. Bon je vais rentrer me coucher, j'irai lui chercher demain."

Puis Zoro s'en retourna, retrouvant le Vogue Merry avec difficulté.

…

Sanji se promenait dans la rue en réfléchissant au cadeau pour Zoro. Mais son regard dérivait sur les nombreux couples qui se baladaient, main dans la main. Sanji s'imaginait avec Zoro, il se voyait heureux avec lui, quand soudain il rentra dans un jeune couple, ce qui le ramena à la dure réalité.

" Excusez-moi."

Il continua à errer dans les rues. Après un long moment, il décida de rentrer au bateau. Quand il arriva sur le pont il trouva un homme qui dormait adossé contre un pan de l'escalier. C'était Zoro. Sanji eu un sourire. Zoro devait être trop fatigué pour aller jusqu'à son lit. Sanji s'assit en face de lui pour pouvoir être un peu plus proche de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Puis il décida de se mettre à côté de lui et d'apposer sa tête sur l'épaule musclée de l'escrimeur. Sanji commença à fermer les yeux, lorsque Zoro passa un bras autour de lui, et Sanji étouffa un cri de surprise. Mais l'escrimeur dormait encore. Sanji se laissa glisser contre le torse de Zoro pour écouter le cœur de l'escrimeur battre.

Zoro ouvrit les yeux et resserra son étreinte sur Sanji. Il vit Sanji que Sanji souriait et il sourit à son tour.

_Il est vraiment beau, et de plus près il l'est encore plus. Mais s'il est la c'est qu'il a des sentiments pour moi, alors ce n'est plus un faux espoir. Je devrai peut être lui parler. Oui je vais essayer._

" Sanji ?"

Sanji s'était assoupit. Il se sentait bien, mais la voix de Zoro le ramena à la réalité.

" Oui. Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ? C'est un coup de toi sale marimo ! "

Sanji faisait semblant de s'énerver et c'était flagrant. Cela se voyait dans le ton de sa voix.

" Sanji, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi."

" Quoi ! Comment c'est possible !"

" Calme toi. Il faut que je t'avoue que moi aussi je… je ressens quelque chose pour toi."

" Comment ? Toi aussi. Tu es sûr ? "

" Je vais te le prouver."

Il fonda sur Sanji, comme s'il chassait et attrapa les lèvres de Sanji. Sanji voulait tester si Zoro disait la vérité. Zoro dû forcer la bouche de Sanji, pour y faire pénétrer sa langue afin de se repaître de lui. Sanji avait un goût très doux. Ce long baiser parut durer une éternité pour chacun des deux hommes, une éternité de pure bonheur.

" Alors Sanji, est ce que je t'ai menti ?"

Pour répondre à la question de Zoro, se fut au tour de Sanji d'embrasser Zoro. Zoro avait quelque chose de sauvage en lui, ce qui ne laissa pas Sanji indifférent.

" Je rêve, ce n'est pas possible, toi et moi l'un contre l'autre."

" Non, Sanji tu ne rêves pas. Demain je t'offrirai mon cadeau. Maintenant nous devrions nous coucher avant que les autres ne nous trouve."

" Oui, c'est vrai on est sur le pont."

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur cabine, main dans la main, comme Sanji le rêvait. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et allèrent se coucher, dans leur hamac respectif.

Le 14 février

Sanji s'était réveillé en premier, il se prépara rapidement, puis alla dans la cuisine. Il y prépara le petit déjeuner et partit. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir... il n'y croyait pas, Zoro avait une attirance pour lui,peut-être même qu'il l'aimait. Avec cela en tête, il était encore plus décidé à offrir un beau cadeau à Zoro. Quand il s'était levé, il avait écrit un mot et l'avait glissé dans une poche du pantalon de Zoro.

_J'espère qu'il le trouvera._

Sanji ne fit que se promener, sans aucun but. Puis il se dirigea vers un restaurant pour y passer une réservation et retourna se balader en repensant à la scène sur le pont, avec Zoro. Après un moment il se décida à rentrer pour préparer le déjeuner, après tout c'était lui le coq du bateau.

…

Quand Zoro se réveilla il était seul sur le bateau. Les autres étaient partis pour la ville. Il descendit de son hamac et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il se rinça le visage et repensa au soir d'avant. Il se revoyait embrasser Sanji avec passion.

Puis il prit ses sabres, les accrocha à sa ceinture et partit avec un seul but, Sanji.

Zoro descendit du bateau et se dirigea vers la ville. Tout en regardant des fleurs il mit les mains dans ses poches, et il y trouva un mot. Il l'ouvrit. C'était l'écriture de Sanji. Il disait de le rejoindre à dix neuf heure dans le restaurant _Le Beau Rivage_. Il sourit, puis remit le mot dans sa poche et entra chez le fleuriste.

" Bonjour, je prendrai des roses blanches s'il vous plaît."

" Bonjour monsieur. Des roses blanches pour une Saint Valentin et pourquoi donc ?"

" Des roses blanches parce que la personne qui les recevra représente à mes yeux la pureté, la fragilité, la douceur."

" Dans ce cas là c'est un très bon choix monsieur."

" Je passerai chercher le bouquet un peu plus tard dans la journée."

" Bien sûr, monsieur. Je vous le met de côté."

Il fit la réservation du bouquet et repartit. Il marcha un long moment, puis s'arrêta. Il était l'heure d'aller déjeuner, il fallait qu'il retourne au bateau. Il n'aurait pas dû dormir aussi longtemps, il n'avait pas pu profiter de la matinée pour réfléchir sur Sanji et lui. Il repartit sur ses pas en demandant au passant où était le port.

Après plusieurs tentatives. Zoro retrouva le bateau. Une odeur délicate flottait dans les airs.

" C'est sûrement Sanji qui a préparé de bon plats." Se dit-il à lui-même.

Il monta à bord du Vogue Merry et alla rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà à table. En voyant Zoro arriver, Luffy se leva.

" Eh, Zoro ! tu t'étais encore perdu?"

Zoro se frotta le derrière de la tête.

" Non ... je me promenais et j'ai pas vu le temps passer."

Il alla s'asseoir en face de Sanji. Il essaya d'éviter le regard du blond, mais ses jambes n'évitèrent pas les siennes. Sanji commença à faire du pied à Zoro. Les oreilles de Zoro devinrent rouge écarlate. Il n'était pas gêné par le geste de Sanji, mais plutôt par la présence des autres membres de l'équipage. Puis il prit sur lui et redevint de marbre, comme à son habitude. Pour une fois, l'équipage mangea dans le calme, peut être était-ce dû au quatorze février. Le repas dura assez tard dans l'après midi. Une fois terminée, chacun des membres retourna en ville, quant à Sanji il débarrassa la table. Zoro lui proposa son aide, à sa grande surprise.

" Je peux t'aider ? "

" Oui, bien sûr."

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, et une fois à l'intérieur Zoro s'autorisa à enlacer, puis à embrasser Sanji.

" Tu m'as manqué ce matin." Dit Zoro au creux de l'oreille du blond.

" Tant que ça, c'est bon à savoir. Ce soir tu peux venir ? "

" Bien sûr, pour toi je peux."

Il serra Sanji un peu plus fort. Sanji se laissa aller à l'étreinte offerte par ces bras puissants. Après quelques instants Zoro relâcha son étreinte, il voulait attendre ce soir pour offrir son cadeau à Sanji. Sanji alla finir de débarrasser et commença à faire la vaisselle. Zoro partit de la cuisine et alla s'adosser dans un coin du pont pour faire une sieste. Quand Sanji eu finit la vaisselle il repartit pour la ville histoire de se changer les idées.

L'après midi passa rapidement, Zoro se réveilla peu de temps avant son rendez vous au restaurant.

" Merde ! J'ai trop dormi ! "

Il se dirigea vers la ville et demanda à des passants ou se situait le restaurant _Le Beau Rivage_. Il passa chercher ses fleurs et courut vers le restaurant. Sanji était là, à une des tables se situant sur la terrasse. Il regardait l'océan.

_Il était là et m'attendait_. Se dit Zoro.

Zoro se dirigea vers Sanji et lui tendit son bouquet de roses blanches.

" Désolé, je ne t'ai pas trop fais attendre ?"

"Non, ça fait cinq minute que je suis là. Merci pour les roses, elles sont magnifiques."

Zoro esquissa un sourire et s'assit en face de son amant. Ils passèrent commande. Leurs plats arrivèrent rapidement. Ils mangèrent en silence, mais ne cessaient pas de se regarder. Au moment du dessert Zoro brisa le silence.

" Sanji, j'ai décidé de t'offrir une chose que je n'ai jamais offerte. Moi."

Sanji resta silencieux quelques secondes et prit la parole.

" C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais." Il baissa le ton. " Tu sais, moi je suis à toi tout entier si tu le veux."

Après cette petite discussion, Zoro conduit Sanji dans un hôtel spécialement pour les amoureux. Il demanda la clé de la chambre qu'il avait réservé sans en parler à Sanji, et le prit par la main. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Sanji en fit le tour. Il était émerveillé par le côté glamour de la chambre.

" C'est un vrai petit nid d'amour que tu nous as trouvé."

Zoro ferma la porte de la chambre à clé et se dirigea vers Sanji. Il le prit et le poussa contre le lit. Les draps en soie rouge étaient doux, mais pas aussi doux que Sanji aux yeux de Zoro. Il l'embrassa. Sanji répondit à son baiser. Zoro défit la cravate et la chemise de Sanji et commença à couvrir de baiser la gorge, le torse du blond. Le blond commençait à gémir, en même temps il déboutonnait le pantalon de l'escrimeur et le fit glisser jusqu'au sol. Zoro enleva à son tour le pantalon de Sanji. Après quelques minutes ils se trouvèrent nu, l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant toujours.

_Bel étalon. _Pensa Sanji, lorsqu'il regardait le corps de Zoro.

"Sanji, tu l'as déjà fait avec d'autres hommes ? "

" Tu es le seul avec qui je veux le faire."

Sur ces mots Zoro donna un long baiser à Sanji et le fit se mettre sur le ventre. Zoro commença à pénétrer au plus profond de Sanji. Sanji poussa un cri de douleur mêler à du plaisir.

" Ça va Sanji ? "

" Oui… vas y continue."

Zoro commença à faire des va et vient avec douceur, ce qui est rare venant de lui. Sanji ne poussa que des gémissements de plaisir. Zoro le couvrait de baiser sur tout le corps tout en allant plus loin dans Sanji et de plus en plus vite. Le plaisir submergea les deux hommes. Zoro poussait des cris de bête sauvage, il dominait Sanji. Après un moment il se retira de Sanji et se coucha à côté de lui.

" Zoro, je t'aime." Dit Sanji en se coulant dans les bras de son amant.

" Moi aussi je t'aime, Sanji."

Zoro lui donna un baiser. Puis ils s'endormirent. Ils ne pouvaient pas rêver mieux comme Saint Valentin. Ils étaient heureux dans les bras de l'un de l'autre et ils voulaient que cela dure toujours.

_Owari_

----------------

Marimo: une espèce d'algue verte.

J'espère que ça vous à plu et que vous n'avez pas trop bavé sur le clavier (lol)

Une p'tite review s'il vous plaît! même si ça ne vous à pas plu, c'est juste pour avoir votre avis.


End file.
